


Price For Knowledge

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Incubus!Gabriel, Internal Conflict, Nun!Reader, Sarcasm, Smut, Strong Female Characters, demon!Gabriel, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: All you wanted was to get as much knowledge as possible on your interests but "religion" stood in your way. You were beginning to despise this life, despite knowing that joining this convent was the only way out - not to mention you needed to do this until your brothers got enough footing before they would get you out and take care of you. It was only for a few more years that you had to persevere.So when a demon - who even knew they existed? - approaches you with a deal he knows you'll find very hard to decline, you begin questioning a lot of things: the church and religion for lying to you, and you for lying to yourself. What was real life?





	1. A meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/gifts).



> Alright, so I was supposed to write this about 3 millennia ago, but I had about 269454156 other ideas to go through first, so here we are. I'm pretty hype for this one, because I'm writing it for [Reapers-Carino](https://reapers-carino.tumblr.com/) , a very dear friend of mine. (PS Go check out her work. It's substantially better than my garbage. I promise you won't regret it).
> 
> Not too many chapters, definitely less than 10, but since we're all thirsty, we're still gonna read it anyways. Enjoy yourselves.
> 
> Come thirst with me on [tumblr](http://nutheadgee.tumblr.com/) .

It was finally here, the moment of truth.

You already knew what her most likely answer would be. She never liked you, and she made it very clear. Of course the feeling was mutual, but for the duration of your stay here you had to pretend that you at least respected her authority. She knew you didn’t - even the Abess knew you didn’t - but for the sake of peace, you pretended that you did.

You were seated outside her office, waiting for her to arrive, tardy as usual. She was extremely hypocritical, holding very high standards for others and being unable to maintain them herself. Of course, being punctual shouldn’t be considered a high standard but the bare minimum, but for her sake, it was a high standard.

She finally arrived, smiling that fake smile of hers at you as she opened her office door, beckoning you inside. You stood, doing a small curtsey - pretending to acknowledge her authority - before getting in, as you waited for her to seat down and offer you a seat. Predictably, she didn’t. Fucking witch.

“What can i do for you today, sister?” she asked, her hands crossed in front of her. “I hope this isn’t urgent, seeing as you had to wait outside my office.

You contemplated pointing out her lazy ass was late, but this really wasn’t the time.

“I’d like to request extra time in the library, please, in the evening, past 17010 hours,” you asked instead, voice neutral.

“I’m afraid not, Sister Esther. I can’t grant you permission to go to the library outside the hours of 0800 and 1700,” the prioress told you, smiling only with her thin lips that you were sure were almost non-existent. Outwardly you were neutral, doing nothing to show your displeasure at even having to subject yourself to her presence, but internally you had cursed her through every single circle of hell imaginable.

“May I at least know why, Prioress,” you said, making sure to give your voice that perfect neutrality that she expected, but deliberately inflecting just a hint of sarcasm, and going by how she narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly and her fake smile dying a little bit, she had recognised it.

“You would be the only one who would be using it at that hours, and it would be such an inconvenience for me to come close it when you’re done. You’re aware of my age, and I need to get as much sleep as I possibly can.” You could hear the self-righteous gloating of her lording her authority over you.

“I’m sure the caretaker can keep the keys to the library and open it for the librarian who will hand them in over to you during the day,” you said, voice flat, not even bothering with being subtle anymore. 

“That’s not very convenient in terms of security,” she promptly responded, a bit of an edge in her voice.  She paused, before continuing, calmer this time. “We have a very extensive collection of books to impart knowledge to all our sisters here to read at their leisure, and I’m very apprehensive that these books might disappear. It has happened before and it’s my duty to ensure that it doesn’t happen again. This is one of the things we must apply the utmost prudence to, Sister Esther.”

It took the self control of God himself to stop you from raising an eyebrow in skepticism, but you managed, so you said your thanks, before you walked out, closing the door gently behind you. Your face still neutral, you calmly walked to wards the chapel for some prayer. The Lord knew you needed patience to go through the rest of this day. You refused to show your anger because that prioress had eyes everywhere. She was extremely overbearing and very nosy, and you knew if you lost your temper in public  she would somehow know about it and she would bullshit some excuse to gloat. Honestly if there was someone that lived that you truly despised it was her.

You arrived in the chapel and proceeded to wait for the rest of your sisters to come round. At least after this there would be lunch, and then a free afternoon, or in your case, an afternoon to try and continue on your quest for knowledge.

…

You were finally in the library, you only safe haven in this...place. You were surrounded by big and heavy volumes, one open in front of you, an entire case of stationery made of pens of a variety of colours, pencils, white out, an eraser, a sharpener and highlighters, also of a variety of colours. You were reading about strains of viruses and how they differ in different climatic regions of the world, but you were finding it very difficult to concentrate, which said a lot about your mood. You truly enjoyed gaining knowledge, but at the moment you were reading the same line multiple times and still not understanding it because seething was an understatement on what you were feeling.

Many a time you asked yourself how your life had ended up like this, but you knew. You honestly had had a series of unfortunate events happen to you from when you were a child, and if you were being perfectly honest, you’d still rather stay here than risk leaving to go back to what you were before, which was living in the streets. That was not a good time.

You remembered that evening. The first stage, as Michael, one of your brothers had called it was messy and absolutely terrifying. Your stepfather had just murdered your mother, suffocated her in her sleep and dumped her body outside, in between your shack and the neighbour’s shack. You knew because you were the one that stumbled upon it in the middle of the night when you had gone out to try and get in smuggled food to your other brother, Nick who hadn’t eaten all day, because the monster that was your stepfather had only brought home food for himself, despite the fact that he could afford to feed all of you. You knew he only murdered your mum so that he could take control of her tiny property, because he was selfish and greedy. If he could so easily get rid of her, despite how much he lied to her and deceived her and pretended to love and care for us, when he not only subjected all of you to horrible mental and emotional abuse, but more than once had horribly physically assaulted both Michael and Nick, and had also more than once tried to sexually assault you. If he could mercilessly murder her, it dawned on all three of you real quick that you were next.

The situation also wasn’t helped by the fact that very recently Nick was recently revealed to be a genius, with an IQ of 160 - a double edged sword because he had had very many sponsors willing to fund his education in his field of interest, and that had garnered some attention (whether or not it was wanted or not was another different story altogether) and your step-father, predictably wasn’t amused, since he was jealous of the attention Nick was getting. There was also the fact that Michael had become something of an entrepreneur around, making enough money to sneak in food and other necessities that you needed - the food you had been smuggling in earlier was due to his hustle - and despite the fact that he had dropped out of school, word of his creativity and brilliance had snuck out of the slums and had apparently reached some big names in a number of companies. Michael, was however, very apprehensive, and he had asked for some stringent conditions for him to share his ideas, and going by how hesitant these big names were, it said a lot about their intentions.

Finally, there was you, his biggest problem. You were the only one that could confront him, the only one that could call him out and protect your brothers from him. Not only had he been abusive against the three of you but he had been particularly vicious against your mother, physically, verbally, emotionally and most likely sexually abusive towards her. She felt selfless against him, and the last couple of days before she was killed you noticed that she had reduced herself to his servant, doing whatever he said or wanted without any argument. You were very bitter about that, and after the three of you escaped with your few belongings, you couldn’t help but dream of his ultimate suffering, because for all his fronting you were well aware he couldn’t survive on his own.

It didn’t take long until you were found by the Abbess - then the Prioress - who just happened to drop her bad under the bridge, and was convinced that it was gone, stolen probably by a street child like us. When we returned it to her she recognised both your brothers from the news, and asked us why we were living on the streets. After you explained to her your life story she promised to get Nick back into school, and connect Michael with an individual who wouldn’t manipulate him for his brilliant ideas, and for you, she decided you were to join her convent. You don’t know how she convinced the Abbess of the time, but she did.

That was ten years ago, and now here you were, staring at this book, extremely pissed off because this Prioress really had something against you.

Suddenly, you heard a chair on your table being pulled out, and for a moment you thought you were hearing things. Nobody ever sat next to you in the library, if they ever came into the library at all. You considered ignoring whoever they were and hoping they would get the hint and go away, but for some reason you were overwhelmed with curiosity and just had to look at your companion.

Your brain promptly shut down the moment you saw who had seated across you. You opened your mouth to scream, but no sound came out, so you just closed your mouth and stared.

_ He  _ stared back.

“You have considerably more control than I previously gave you credit for,  _ cariño.  _ I was half expecting to be deaf by now, which is precisely the reason I chose to give you a visit now, since there would be a lower likelihood of half of Lagos hearing you scream blue murder.”

His voice was a smooth baritone, not particularly deep, but not quite in tenor range either, with a thick American accent, which was strange, considering you weren’t even  _ in  _ America to begin with. He spoke with a drawl, almost as if he was bored out of his eyeballs.

You had very many questions, the primary ones being who exactly he was, what he was doing here and how in God’s graces he had even  _ gotten into a convent where men weren’t allowed,  _ but your traitorous mind couldn’t help taking in his presence. He was very...compelling.

He was black, with thick black hair, long and wavy, falling to just over his shoulder blades. Chocolate brown eyes, full lips, skin smoother than anyone you have ever seen in your life. You noticed he had painted his nails black, and aforementioned full lips were curved into a perpetual smirk. He was dressed in some pretty expensive clothes: a silk button up (purple, contrasting very well with his skin tone) and jeans, slightly bleached and ripped at the front, and suede moccasins, both of them black. He smelled  _ divine _ , woody and masculine and he was sipping what looked like a smoothie. He didn’t look a day over thirty.

You were soon to take your permanent vows and become completely devoted to the church, but you were a very objective individual and objectively speaking this man before you was undoubtedly one of the most handsome men you had ever seen in your life.

“Is that a smoothie?” you asked quietly. Obviously your volume was blatantly betraying your shock, but you were actually very surprised at how steady it was. You were speaking to a man that had seemingly materialised out of absolutely nowhere and was sitting in the convent library like he honestly belonged here.

“Avocado,” he responded in that drawl of his, taking a sip. Your body started feeling things, and you couldn’t quite remember the last time you felt like this, particularly because of a man. You looked between him and your hands, not quite sure of how to continue this conversation, so you took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning.

“May I know your name?” you said, noting with internal satisfaction that your volume had gotten back to normal, or as normal as a library would approve of anyway.

“My name is Gabriel.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you, Gabriel. I’m-”

“Esther, I know.”

You paused, staring at him. You adjusted your habit on your head, against your dreadlocks, something you always did when you were nervous. How did he know your name? How did he know you? What exactly was going on?

“How did you get in here? You’re a man. Men aren’t allowed in the convent.”

He sipped the last of his smoothie, before carelessly throwing it into the bin. He eyeballed you for a moment, and you dropped your own gaze. He had a very intense stare, and you realised that he wasn’t quite smirking anymore.

“I materialised here. It’s not particularly difficult since I can effortlessly travel through dimensions.”

You honestly couldn’t help it. You raised an eyebrow, absolutely not believing a word he said. It was inherently who you were to be, well, shady. The convent had tried, they had truly tried to make you less questioning and inherently cynical, but they had failed. Whether that was a good or bad thing you weren’t quite sure, but you were well aware it was one of the reasons you and the prioress didn’t get along well at all. You weren’t quite as pliant as she would have liked you to be.

“You materialised here,” you asked, not even bothering to hide the sheer incredulity in your tone.

He chuckled, the sound low, deep and masculine, and you felt something stir in the pit of your stomach. You passed your tongue over your lips. How was he having this effect on you and you had known him for a grand total of about five minutes?

“Perhaps the right question you should be asking,  _ hermosa,  _ is  **what** am I.”

You blinked. Twice. You were honestly beyond confused at this point.

“I...you’re a man?” Why did your voice sound so unsure? Why was he planting doubt in your mind over something that you could see in front of you?

“Hmmm, am I now?”

You clenched your teeth in irritation.

“Forgive me for not being a supreme being that can automatically look into your soul and see what exactly kind of man you are,” you said sarcastically. “For truly, how can I be so blind?”

That devilishly handsome smirk was back again. You started having some serious doubts about this whole situation.

“I have a proposition for you,” he said suddenly, taking you completely unawares.  _ What in the Lord’s name was happening?!  _ Were you even existing in this realm anymore?!

“I...weren’t we discussing who or what you are?” you asked, rolling your eyes. This...person had wasted a lot of your time, time you could have spent trying to figure out evolution of the influenza virus in the tropics and the temprates.

He leaned back in the chair, slouching slightly as he threw his arm over the backrest.

“I’m a demon. I’m five millenia old, and I specialise in information analytics. It’s also, interestingly the role I take in Google Lagos. I have a near photographic memory and I can tell you everything that happened in great detail for the past two and a half millenia in any field, but my favourite thing to observe is human beings and how they deal with science.”

You could almost hear your brain break. 

“Which leads to my proposition. You have a great desire for knowledge, and your prioress has denied you because she is a petty bitch. I can tutor you in whatever piques your interest on anything you ever want knowledge on, including texts and help with note taking and answering your questions.”

At this point your brain magically fixed itself. Oh you were very interested now. You would deal with this demon stuff later.

“However, in exchange, I would like uninhibited carnal indulgence in your body three times a week every week for the duration of our time together.”

Well, there went your brain again. 

“You don’t have to make the decision now. You can take all the time you’d like. How long would you like me to give you?”

You looked up at him, since his voice had reminded you that he was, in fact, addressing you. “Two days,” you managed to breathe out.

He nodded once. “See you in two days, Esther.” With that he disappeared, and mere seconds later it’s like he was never there.

Clutching your rosary you headed straight to the chapel. You had a lot to pray about.


	2. The Confirmation

You were back in the library, contemplating on your life. It was late morning, just after breakfast and you were looking outside the window, looking out at the beautiful houses in the wealthy suburb where your convent was based. You sighed, thinking about the course of events that had occurred in your life in the past nearly forty eight hours.

Your mind was still reeling over the fact that there were actually demons that existed, and that they were  _ extremely  _ different from what you thought. Of course you were aware to take everything the Bible (or any other religious text the Church shoved down your throat) with a grain of salt, but that was...quite the experience.

Inherently, you were not a woman of the church, and anyone with even half a fold in their brain could tell. You knew this and the Abbess knew this. You basically still swore and despite the convent’s best efforts you had too strong of a personality to tame, and even you knew they really,  _ really  _ tried. The prioress not too much, but you quite never gave a fuck about her. She was too busy salivating about her power over everyone else to observe how all of the other sisters despised her, or observe anything at all, really. It was hilarious how she thought she was so intelligent yet it was actually the Prioress that wielded all the power.

You had been postponing your vows for the past couple of years, but after meeting Gabriel you knew you were going to have to postpone them again. You rarely had...inappropriate thoughts about anyone nowadays, but the past two nights had changed that quite radically.

You could try as much as possible but Gabriel was, simply put, a sexy man (sexy being?). Of course there was the fact that he seemed to be extremely sophisticated, going by his style of dress, his manners and they way he spoke. His baritone was always in a drawl, and he honestly sounded like he was perpetually bored, but there was always some underlying steel in his words, like he was extremely sure of what he was talking about, not to mention he was quite eloquent and he had a way of conveying that he had thought his words through - you could tell from the way he had...expressed his interest in giving you the knowledge you so craved - and you weren’t quite sure whether or not to be terrified or impressed.

It was pretty obvious that he had planned your meeting, appearing when and where he did, and he had also studied your potential reactions to him appearing to you the way he did. He was not a man to be taken lightly, those few observations you had made about him just showed how intelligent and analytical he was. Materialising in the library on a slow weekday afternoon when there would be no one there or even in that particular vicinity of the convent was clear evidence of that.

What unnerved you the most, though, was the fact that he looked so normal. Accent aside (you were convinced that he was multi-lingual. One couldn’t live that long and not learn more than one language) he looked like any other young man in Lagos, other than the fact he was otherworldly gorgeous: a young man working for a successful multinational. He was very charming and compelling, though you could argue some of it was experience, having been alive for five millennia.

You giggled quietly to yourself, causing the other three other occupants to look at you. You excused yourself, going back to your notes. You found it quite ironical that he just happened to be the demon that was named after the archangel that was the Lord’s messenger.

You also realised, much to your chagrin, that you couldn’t stop thinking about how...fitting his clothes were on his person. They were weren’t particularly tight, they were loose enough to not stick onto his body and give him room to move about freely, but you also noticed how lean and defined he was through his clothes. You swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in your chair, crossing your legs under the table. You honestly wouldn’t mind taking his shirt off and having a feel of the smooth, black skin under there, see how his muscles shifted under your touch, perhaps he would enj-

“Are you alright, Sister Esther? You made some kind of choke sound, as though you are feeling uncomfortable. Would you like to be escorted to the infirmary?” One of the sisters from another table came round, genuine concern shining in her eyes as she put her hand gently on your back, rubbing her palm up and down your back as if to sooth you.

You cleared your throat. This (or any other public place) was not the most appropriate place to have these kinds of thoughts.

“I’m fine, thank you. I’m just a little bit tired. This text is a little complex to understand. I assure you I am fine,” you said, half lying. It was true that the text you were trying to currently plough through was more complex than most, but you also hadn’t read through even a third of it, because you were too busy thinking of sexy demons.

The sister proceeded to go back to her seat, mumbling something about willing to help you when you needed it, and you decided it was time to go for evening mass, then prepare for bed. You highly doubted you were in the mental place to read concepts of electromagnetic heat.

…

You were lying in your bed, on your back, nothing but the your bedside lampshade giving you light. It was a warm, and it illuminated the room with enough vision without being too bright. In other words, you could still have it on without anyone outside realising you were still awake.

You were, admittedly, slightly worried. Gabriel hadn’t approached you yet and he said he was going to come to you today. What if he had deci-

“Overthinking really isn’t your style,  _ hermosa.  _ You don’t pay attention to your surroundings if you’re that deep in thought.”

You nearly jumped out of your bed, going and squeezing yourself in the corner of your room,clutching your blanket to your chest like a lifeline. When you finally spotted  _ Gabriel,  _ sitting on your desk, his right foot on your desk as his left leg hang off the edge of said desk, rocking back and forth, you placed your hand on your chest, trying to regulate your breathing and calming down. Honestly couldn’t he have  _ told  _ you two days ago that he would be coming to you at night  _ in the privacy of your bedroom?! _

“Oh my  _ God  _ couldn’t you at least have the bloody courtesy to tell me what time you’d be arriving?! You honestly scared the shit out of me,” you said,  your brows knitted together in slight irritation, you hand on your chest, trying to calm down your beating heart.

He chuckled, the sound warm, deep and masculine. You stomach flip flopped, and you couldn’t beleive your traitorous thoughts when you realised you wanted to hear that sound again, multiple times, in fact.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Anyway, do you have something you need to tell me before I give you my answer?” You were nearly snapping at him, embarrassment and arousal immediately making you default to hiding behind a wall of sarcastic shade.

You knew he wasn’t human, so he wasn’t riddled with your flaws, but you honestly wondered if he always looked this impeccable. This time all he had on was a t shirt and gym pants, ankle socks and sports slippers. He looked like he had literally walked out of some designer modelling set and materialised into your room. 

“I do yes,” he responded, eyeing you, his intense gaze increasing your heartbeat. “However, it all depends on whether or not you agree to my proposition.”

What had you gotten yourself into?

For a moment you both stared at each other, and you were the first to drop your gaze. You closed your eyes, thinking about how you would properly phrase what you wanted to say. “Upon further consideration I have decided to accept your offer,” you said quietly, waiting for him to start gloating or something. You risked a glance up at him, and you could only part your lips slightly in surprised at what was before you.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice steady,  _ careful. _

“Yes,” you responded, without hesitation but voice slightly breathy.

From a casual perspective, he looked so nonchalant, so laid back, so chill, but something told you that he was giving you this moment to back out of this agreement if you wanted to. Your gut instinct told you that this...arrangement was going to be permanent in its duration. Once you were in, there was no going out, and he was non-verbally telling you that as he stared you down, holding your gaze calmly, only slightly blinking, his leg still rocking coolly back and forth.

“A few ground rules, then” he begun in that smooth baritone of his. The mood now was a little different, and you knew that you had to pay the most attention. He didn’t look like someone who liked repeating himself. “First of all, I would never force you into a situation that you’re uncomfortable with. We are going to go at your pace and do what you want to do, when you want to do it.” He paused, waiting for you to confirm your understanding. 

You nodded, and he continued. “Secondly, I will only sleep with you after I have provided you with the information you require and you have achieved a full understanding of it. I will be available at all agreed times to meet for any enquiries you have, and these will be done around both our lifestyles.” He paused again, and you nodded again.

“Is there anything you require of me, then?”

“I have some questions actually,” you asked quietly, swallowing. Why were you suddenly so shy? You looked up at him and he nodded once at you.

“How long will this arrangement last?”

“For as long you require it,” he said simply, shrugging. “You’re the one that has the authority in this arrangement. All I’m doing is providing a service.”

Providing a service indeed, though, objectively speaking he wasn’t wrong.

“What if I can’t...uh, indulge you when you require your payment?” You had never felt like the innocent maiden you most definitely are not like this very moment.

“You’re going to have to make up for it in the future. Think of this as a business arrangement. If you’re not able to pay for it when payment is due, I’m open to have something similar to a payment plan in place, where there will be another time where you’ll be required to give me what you owe me. I’m very flexible.”

A business arrangement, huh? How was this truly real life?

“That’s it. Thank you.”

It was silent for a while, before he quietly got off the desk and walked towards you.

“I believe we have come to an agreement then?” He asked, standing at the edge of your bed, far enough to respect your personal space, but still close enough to come into contact with you.

“Yes,” you said, your voice slightly hoarse, something not unfamiliar pooling at the pit of your stomach. He stretched his hand towards you, in the universal gesture of a handshake. You took it, and his grip was firm, his large hand warm.

“Your first lesson begins in four days at seven in the evening in your room. Don’t be late.”

Before you could respond he was out of there in a pouf, disappearing from your  room. You swallowed thickly.  _ What had you gotten yourself into? _

_ … _

You were uncharacteristically happy today. Of course, you knew why, but you still didn’t know that your first lesson would bring you such untold joy.

Gabriel had told you your first lesson was this evening in your room. For once you were going to get your questions answered comprehensively. There would be no more sneaking around, no more pleading with the librarian to allow you just an extra five minutes to google some complex term or other, no more literally saving links to your email to get back to them, and no more back and forth of lugging heavy textbooks from one end of the library to another because the prioress had decided to make your quest for knowledge a lot more difficult than it should be.

It was just going to be good old knowledge. Learning the way it was supposed to happen, and honestly you were almost buzzing with excitement.

The weather outside was also absolutely lovely. Since you spent most of your time indoors, it felt good to absorb the heat of the sun, then you would go for mass, go for supper and then head to your room, ready for knowledge. You honestly could not wipe to grin off your face even if you tried, because even then you were sure you would still radiate your joy from your body language. 

“You seem to be in a rather good mood today, Sister Esther,” you heard a voice behind you, and as much as you thought it an impossibility, your mood soured somewhat, because as usual with this woman, she couldn’t just mind her own goddamn business.

“It’s been a good couple of days,” you responded vaguely, turning your head and facing the sun, sighing contentedly as the rays hit your face. You turned down to look at your hands, palm up, feeling the warmth all over your body.

“What has been so good that you have been literally bouncing all over the place?”

You turned to her, eyeballing her for a couple of seconds and wondered what degree of rudeness you would apply to your answer and whether it would be worth it. You decided you might as well go all out.

“I’m afraid that’s none of your business, prioress,” you said cooly, deliberately being catty. “You were never concerned about my happiness in the past, so I don’t understand your sudden interest in it right now.” You couldn’t see the look on her face but you knew her literal non-existent lips were pursed in irritation, partly because of your answer and partly because you had refused to give her the details of your personal life.

It was silent for a moment. You could even say it was tense, but if you were being honest with yourself you really couldn’t bring yourself to give a fuck.

“That is not an appropriate response,  _ Sister Esther _ ,” the prioress said, smiling that fake smile of hers that never reached her eyes, but you could hear that irritation in her voice.

“It is the true response, however. My sources of happiness are mine alone and I have a right to not share them with anyone because they are my personal and private life. You are English, so I really don’t think I need to describe to you what personal and private mean. If your sole purpose to come out here was to attempt to bully me because you can’t stand to see me happy, then I’m afraid this conversation is over. Good day to you, prioress.”

You didn’t even give her a chance to respond. You immediately stood up, almost tripping on your habit and walking away. It was almost time for chapel anyway, so the plan was mass, dinner and then your first class.

You couldn’t help but feel ecstatic again.


	3. The First Payment

You were very nervous, despite what you looked like.

You had been staring at yourself in the mirror of you shower for the past ten or so minutes, just blinking at your reflection.no one would have ever realised how nervous you were, literally buzzing with arousal, excitement and something else you couldn’t quite identify, but it wasn’t a particularly bad feeling. You also felt very...rebellious, though going by your loyalties you weren’t rebelling per se. It would have been infinitely more satisfying if you could find a way to rub it in the prioress’ face that you were getting information for the knowledge you wanted despite her efforts to deny you the same, albeit through very, uh, unorthodox methods.

You took what seemed like your millionth deep breath of the evening, running your hands over your dreadlocks, and square your shoulders, walking towards your room, on your desk. You could do this you would get through this. This wasn’t the time to second guess. You had signed a contract and you were in this for the long haul. This was all for the knowledge. In the end it would be worth it because you could gain the knowledge you needed, and maybe it would help you out when you left this God-forsaken place and went back to join your brothers.

You were back on your desk, staring at your notebook and your stationery, when you heard a soft knock on your door. You turned around to go go and open it when you saw him, Gabriel, standing there, casually leaning against the wall, leg bent at the knee with his sole on the wall, one hands in his pocket. He was dressed in his casual wear, t shirt, gym pants, ankle socks and sandals. His hair was an unruly mess on his head, curls falling over his shoulders. You yelped, slightly jumping not expecting him to be there, before you quickly clasped your mouth on your hand, eyes widening slightly because you were one hundred percent sure that someone had heard you and you were expecting someone to come into your room any second now.

After about ten seconds, nothing seemed to happen, and Gabriel, smirking with something that was a little more mischievous walked towards you, his gait slow and careful, almost predatory.

“You seriously need to stop doing that, just randomly appearing out of nowhere,” you whispered angrily through clenched teeth, pointing at him, before turning around on your desk. You noticed your heart was beating at a million miles a second, and you knew it wasn't because he had randomly appeared in your room.

“What would you like information on?” he asked, his smooth voice doing things to your insides. You stared at him for a moment, blinking, before your brain decided it was time to function again and you turned to your notes. You flipped through your pages, trying to find out where you last left off.

“Um,” you said, scanning your notes. “The First Assassins,” you said, looking at him, bouncing your leg under the desk. You were still slightly nervous.

“Nizari Ismailis, huh? They were interesting,” he murmured, as he materialised a text in his hand. You looked on in awe, literally watching a book form itself out of thin air. It didn’t seem like a particularly thick text, perhaps about three hundred pages, but when it was, well, fully formed, he handed the text to you. You stared at it for a moment, slightly hesitant, before you tentatively took it.

“It’s got everything documented about them, though for the most part it’s not as detailed, but still quite comprehensive. It could be an academic text, but if you want specific detail one some individual assassin or a particular time, just tell me and I can get it for you.”

For a moment, you stared at that text like it was the holy grail. Honestly it was one of the most amazing things you had ever seen. You ran your hand over the cover, over the characters written in Arabic. “What does this say?” you asked him, genuinely curious.

“Assassins,” he responded, the left part of his lip quirking, no doubt amused at your wonder. You blushed slightly, turning back to your book, thanking black Jesus for your skin colour. You could actually feel the heat radiating off your face.

“How long do you think you’ll need to get through that book?”

“Uh, maybe three days?” you said, not quite sure. You nodded to yourself through, flipping through multiple pages. There were even images and illustrations in it. “Yes, three days.”

“Very well. I’ll be back in three days. I’ll answer any questions you have, and then I’ll have to take my first payment.” He was walking towards the door but you stopped him, calling his name. He stopped and turned around to look at you.

You blushed again, realising that your hand hand stretched out, so you immediately pulled it back sitting on your palms.

“I’m sorry. I was just curious as to where you’re from,” you muttered, looking everywhere else but at him. When you glanced at him from the corner of your eye, you noticed he was still looking at you, his eyebrow raised, something that could be described as confusion on his features.

“Where I’m from?” he asked again, definitely confused. “I’m a demon, _cariño -”_

“No, I mean, where do you tell people you come from? I could guess North America due to your accent, because I doubt you tell everyone you’re a demon that’s been alive for five millenia specialising in information analytics,” you interrupted, not meaning to sound sarcastic towards the end.

He smiled at you again, and as stunning as it was, you could sense it was a little ironical. “Ah, of course. I’m American, from Los Angeles, Afro-Latino to be specific. My full name is Gabriel Ruiz Reyes,” he responded, the humour and warmth flowing from his tone. “I’m very impressed you remembered what I told you about myself.”

You turned away again, this time heat radiating from your whole body, you were sure, due to how hard you were blushing.

“Oh. Right. I’ll, uh, see you in three days then,” you said, still not looking at him. It was silent for a moment, before you heard the quiet pouf and you knew that he was gone.

Los Angeles, huh?

…

The next three days passed by very, very quickly. Your schedule never changed, but it seemed as though you were always busy, which, perhaps you were. You were always so excited to go to the library and read up on the Assassins, and if you had any questions you noted them down, looking for supplementary information from the few books that you had. You realised that you were also much more mellow, because in your free time you were doing something that you enjoyed.

That could be more attributed to the fact that the prioress wasn’t really in the country so she couldn’t really bother you, but you were choosing to be positive and say the reason was that you were gaining all the information she had previously denied you.

So here you were again, in the evening, in your room, waiting for him, with about a page and a half of questions, going through your notes one more time trying to see if you had already answered any of them. You were particularly reading about how the assassins of the time employed psychological warfare, or when they really had to commit the killing then they would do it in broad daylight in public, when you paused, feeling a second presence in in the room. You looked up from your book for a moment, clenching your teeth before you slowly turned around, and you had to grip your desk harder since, you were sure it was probably the only thing that was keeping you stable on that chair.

As usual, he had done his usual appearing act, leaning against the door as if he was supposed to be there. He had on a tank top and basketball shorts, both black, and his trademark socks and sandals, also black. His hair looked slightly damp, and he had that mischievous smirk going on. You swallowed thickly, since today was going to be the first payment day, and you were part terrified and part excited. Something told you that he was very aware of this particular fact, and only sheer self-control had you not blushing and stuttering like the innocent maiden everyone thought you were.

You wondered if the prioress would have a stroke if she knew you were exchanging your body for knowledge, right under her nose, in her convent. Appalled couldn’t begin to describe what exactly she would be feeling.

“Your thoughts have take you well out of Lagos, I’m sure,” he said, snapping you back to the present. Nervously, you licked your lips, opening your mouth to say something, but your brain drew a blank. No words in any of the languages you were literate in could begin to describe how absolutely _gorgeous_ this man was.

“Um, sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind,” you muttered turning back to your questions. “I have some questions. I tried looking for answers in the book and in the library, but I couldn’t find satisfactory answers, so I was wondering if you could help me. They are kind of many, so I’m really sorry, but I’m truly curious, because I feel li-”

“Calm down, _chava,_ it’s fine. I’ll answer your questions,” he said, definitely amused. You blushed again, before just handing him your notebook. You both spent the next hour or so answering your questions, discussing concepts and bouncing ideas off each other. You were so enthused and genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time, and considering how your life thus far had been more tragedy than anything, you wanted nothing more than to have this moment last longer, this feeling of pure joy to go on as long as possible, because who knew when you would next feel like this?

“Is that all?” he asked you after you were silent for a moment, his voice washing over you like the highest quality melted chocolate. You shifted in your seat, pretending to be contemplating.

You nodded, flipping through your notes (you had done that a lot this evening) checking them to see if you had answered everything. “Yes. I think that’s all,” you mumbled, before checking the clock on your desk. It was about eight in the evening, far earlier than you thought. It seemed like you had been talking for far more than an hour.

“I suppose it’s time for me to collect my first payment.” You had noticed his voice had gotten lower, huskier, and your mouth dried up, and for some reason your tongue had decided to become one with the roof of your mouth. He smoothly slid off the desk, and you couldn’t help but observe how he always had a certain grace to him. All of his movements were so fluid, so flawless, it’s like he practiced them.

You didn’t even realise you were staring until he pointed it out. “You’re staring, _dulzura._ Do you want me to lift you to the bed or would you prefer me to fuck you where you sit?”

Despite your mortification at how vulgar he was, you still managed to gasp, standing up on trembling megs and walking towards the bed, his smirk of what you assumed was amusement stirred heat at the pit of your stomach. That heat promptly dropped straight to your cunt and materialised into liquid. He had barely even touched you and you were already aroused. You were trying to think about how to redeem your pride and your brain literally broke when you saw how he was walking towards you, his gait slow and predatory, in that smooth, fluid way all his movements were.

“Stand up, _cariño._ Face me,” he murmured, and you did, your hands crossed in front of your legs, staring at the ground. It’s not that you didn’t want to do this - oh you knew you did - it’s just that you had no idea how to begin, what to do, what to say, and being so used to having control in your past, particularly of yourself, your brothers and your lives, it felt very abnormal to trust control in someone else, even though you knew the control was in the right hands. You could feel him in front of you, and he gently separate your hands, before lifting your head to look up at him, his thumb and forefinger on your chin.

You gasped quietly, the smirk he had before had lost it’s previous edge, but it was more lazy, and his eyes, a deep, rich, brown, pupils dilated wide, half lidded and you were very sure they were slightly glazed over. You swallowed. Dear Lord this man was _incredibly_ attractive.

“Have you ever had sex before?” he asked you, his mouth mere centimetres from yours. You wanted to open your mouth to say no, but at this time he was literally pressed against you, one arm around your waist as your own arms instinctively went around his broad shoulders, and your body was refusing to work with you, so you shook your head no.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised, before he promptly devoured your mouth, kissing your with a ferocity and intensity you never quite expected. Without thinking, you responded, pressing yourself into his muscled body as you kissed him back, a little sloppy but you didn’t care. He ran his tongue over your lower lip, gently pulling your jaw down and the second your mouth was open he slipped his tongue inside, sliding it against yours as he tilted his head and deepening the kiss. Both his hands moved to your thighs, lifting them up and causing you wrap your legs around his waist, before he moved them to your bum, grabbing a handful and squeezing. You melwed, and you could hear him smirk into the kiss, before he started walking, effortlessly carrying you as if you were as light as a feather.

Just as you broke your mouth from his because you needed to breathe, you felt your back hit the bed, as he went from kissing your mouth to your cheek, down your jaw and on your neck, leaving small bites in a line, alternating between sucking your skin and pressing his tongue on the little marks he’s made, as his grip on your tightened and he ground himself up into you.

“Oh God,” you whimpered, feeling how hard and thick and generally large he was. You weren’t even sure it was possible but you felt yourself get even wetter. He gently spread your legs open as he crawled in between them, his hands exploring you, going from your sides to your stomach over your boobs and back down again. It was so slow, so sensual, that all you could manage was to wiggle against them, your own hands exploring his body in turn.

You knew he was muscular, hard, lean and defined, without being ridiculously overrated, but touching him was a whole other ball game, and this was through his clothes too. You bit your lip when your lust-addled brain thought how he’d feel when this shirt was off.

When he finally managed to detach his lips from you, he just managed to lift himself off your body, supporting himself with his arms. His smirk, still maintaining that lazy quality was decidedly more lecherous, his gaze still glazed over, running it up and down your body. You blushed, before moving your hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, wanting to take it off. He never objected, sitting up and taking it off himself and you literally squealed when you were assaulted by his bare form.

He was _irrefutably_ sexy.

His skin was dark, even and smooth, covering beautiful muscle. There were a couple of scars here and there, but for the most part he was flawless. You hesitated for a moment, but thirst overrode everything else and you placed your hand on a muscled pectoral, running it down his abs and down that trail of hair from his navel and down into his pants and you shifted again. You could already see yourself forgetting your temporary vows since only God himself would forgive you for what you were about to do.

You paused, your fingers very, _very_ close to his waistband, which you noticed was hanging very low on his hips and you realised that it wasn’t _just_ his snail trail you were touching. At this point you were sure you were so far gone even when the shame registered you couldn’t be bothered to stop yourself, so after risking a glance up at him, you dipped your fingers into his pants, in the process undoing his button and his fly, before you came into contact with his base, hot and thick, and it was then that you paused, contemplating if you were going to far.

He chuckled, the sound sending shockwaves all over your body and you wanted to look up at him, but you were too shy.

“Your curiosity was endearing,” he purred, his voice thick with lust. You swallowed. Oh boy. “Let’s satiate it then, shall we?”

He never gave you a change. Within what felt like seconds your t shirt was off, your pants were gone and you were double guessing whether you wore panties. His fingers were in between your legs, stroking your folds at a much slower pace than you'd have liked, one arm around your waist again as he lifted you up to crush your torso against his. You moaned in his mouth as he slipped in with one long, thick finger until the last knuckle and you shifted a little against him, clamping down on the digit, the sensation not uncomfortable.

Slowly, he moved his finger in and out, getting you accustomed to the sensation, and since you had never done this before, you went with the flow, letting your body react on its own. Your mind was swimming as you wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his shoulders, pressing yourself into him, feeling so small against his broad shoulders, thick torso and muscular legs.

He took his fingers out, and you broke the kiss to start a thorough scolding.

“Oi, why have you stopped? That was really good. It’s fa-”

You were promptly silence at his smooth thrust inside you. He paused when he reached the hilt, giving you several moments and swearing, most likely, in Spanish. This was the point where you were supposed to scream, but apparently you had lost utter control of your vocalisations. He was _massive,_ so long and thick, your mind was scrambling to identify something else other than extreme pleasure. You struggled to stretch and accommodate him, and going by his ragged breathing on your neck, you could tell you had induced something similar in him.

“You’re so fucking tight, _hermosa,”_ he said, his voice strained, almost in a growl. You could do nothing but shift and fidget beneath him. Slowly, he set a pattern, pulling out and pushing back in, his thrusts, getting faster, harder and deeper as he went on. He wasn’t gentle, settling on a fast pace, brutal and primal, and when your squeals of pleasure begun to get a little louder he kissed you again, rocking both you and the bed so hard you heard slight bumps of it against the wall. You could have been worried someone might hear, but pleasure had drowned out anything that wasn’t Gabriel Reyes in your mind. He was all you could see, all you could feel, he totally and utterly _consumed_ you with his love making, and you couldn’t have wanted it any other way.

You blinked once, opening your mouth to let out some kind of sound, but all you managed was a hiccup, before you felt something explode at the pit of your stomach, and spreading heat and an indescribably pleasure all over your body, as your entire body shook and trembled from the experience, whimpering his name as you went through your orgasm. He, however, never stopped, continuously ploughing through you as you shuddered under him, until he snarled something you couldn’t quite hear, and came himself, spilling his seed inside you as he held onto you like a lifeline. He pulled out, gently laying you back on the bed before he collapsed on your side, allowing you to roll into him as he covered both of you. You felt his seed dribble out of you and you were sure this was another of the things you would need to personally summon an angel to take you to God and ask for forgiveness in person.

That was something you would worry about later, now, it was time to sleep,you thought as you promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put so much effort into that badonkadonk, fam. I would very much appreciate it if you tell me if you liked it. Comments are free and painless. Please show me how thirsty y'all are. I can't be the only one.


	4. The First Aftermath

You weren’t sure whether the door knocking was in your dream or in reality, but you were honestly too warm and too comfortable to really let it bother you too much. You tried stretching, and a sharp pain, quick and intense shot from your hip area to your thighs and your lower abdomen, and you stiffened for a bit, before blushing. You knew the  _ exact  _ cause of that pain, and if you were being honest with yourself, you wouldn’t mind doing it again.

The knocking on your door, however, never stopped, and you woke up with a start, almost jumping out of bed, except you were sore. Your legs and feet felt nearly dead, and you semi wobbled to go open it, suspicious of the brightness coming out of the window. What time was it?

You opened the door, and you found one of your fellow sisters there,  wishing you to get well soon on you overstretching some of the muscles in your lower back. She was just bring you your breakfast, orders from the doctor, she told you. She just wanted to know if you were okay, and if  you prefered to have your breakfast before or after breakfast.

For a moment, you just stared at her, blinking and staring at her with the confusion of someone who had never heard a single word of the English language until this very moment. If you were being perfectly honest, you had no idea what she was talking about, but you rolled with it. You promptly informed her that breakfast now was fine, and yes you had pulled some muscles last night, but after some bedrest you would be fine. She led you back to your bed before coming back to bring in your food, and told you to have proper rest and if there was anything else you needed she should call you immediately.

For a moment after she left, you sat on your bed for a minute, wondering what exactly was going on. You looked at your bedside clock, to see it was about ten minutes past nine in the morning. Next to it was a note, written in what you could only describe as a sarcastic scrawl. You frowned, remembering not seeing it there yesterday and wondering not only who had written and delivered it but also how exactly it had gotten to your bedside.

Then again, considering the activities you engaged in last night, it’s not like you were in a position to pay attention to a lot of the things that could have been happening, you thought as you blushed again, before chiding yourself and attempted to reduce the heat in your face.

The note was simple. It stated that you would be sore today and that you needed bedrest. The “story” was that you had pulled some muscles in your lower back and that you needed full bed rest for a day. The note also stated that you should take care and have another topic you would want knowledge on, and it was then that you realised it was written by Gabriel and he was covering you, making you didn’t get into too much trouble. You honestly never thought of that, so intent on your knowledge and the respective payment, you never really thought about the consequences after.

You breathed out heavily. At least one of you had forethought. You called for someone to come and get your dishes as you headed to the shower. It was time to read the books that you had borrowed from the library. It was definitely going to be another couple of days until you got to meet Gabriel again.

…

You had just finished mass and you were making your way to the library. You were contemplating borrowing a couple of books and going to sit outside in the sun, enjoy the warmth on your skin as you read, figuring out what your next request for information was going to be. You were so far in your own mind, thinking about how much you wanted to spend more time with Gabriel and have another “day off” that you accidentally bumped into someone, quickly bringing you back into the present.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry sister. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” you said, bending down to collect the pamphlets that had fallen on the ground. She also bent down to help you, and she put her hand on your shoulder, looking at you and assuring you that it truly was no big deal. It was then that you realised you were talking to Sister Gloria, who was one of the very few people in this cursed place you got along with.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Sister Esther. I know it was a mistake on your part. It’s not something to worry about.” She said, smiling at you. You smiled back, relieved, thanking her for understanding, before excusing yourself to go back to the library before your trademark unfortunate luck hits you and you encounter the prioress.

“Hold on a minute, Sister Esther,” Gloria suddenly called out, slight concern in her voice. You froze on the spot, swallowing heavily. “What is that on your neck? Looks like a slight swelling.” 

You were internally panicking as she moved closer to you. She pressed her index and middle fingers against the left side of your neck and you hissed in pleasure, clenching your teeth, the pain sending a whole lot of very inappropriate thoughts through your mind and stirring a roaring fire at the pit of your stomach.

You knew exactly what it was. It was a mark, a love bite so to speak, left by Gabriel two nights ago when he indulged himself in you, literally speaking. When you were showering and dressing up that morning you saw them, all over your shoulders, your collar bone, parts of your chest and on your breasts. Some of the parts where he was sure you could cover up he had bitten down, his teeth leaving marks against your skin. Other parts that would still be visible even after putting on your habit he’s just sucked on, still so intensely that he’s left some bruises. Your shoulders and breasts were the former whereas your neck was the latter.

You had banked on the fact that you were black and therefore the bruise wouldn’t be visible to most except the most observant. After all, your skin never really showed colour, which is why you were blushing as furiously as you currently were and you could still maintain a facade of calm despite knowing exactly what it was on your neck and how it got there. Oh boy.

“Um, well, I was doing an experiment and in my clumsiness I ended up injuring myself,” you muttered, slightly embarrassed, though from a very different reason from what Sister Gloria thought. She giggled in what you hoped was amusement.

“Do I really want to know the story behind that?” She seemed very amused, giggling again as you frantically shook your head no.

She giggled again. “Alright then. I was just concerned, since yesterday you weren’t feeling very well. If it’s just a simple bruise than I don’t think there’s really anything to worry about then. Please do take care though,” she said brightly, literally skipping her way down the corridor, giving you a small wave. Many a time you wished you were as happy and bubbly as she was, but now you were just relieved that she trusted you enough not to prob too much on your recent activities.

It was time to go to the library. You needed to calm yourself down.

…

Well, this was interesting.

You had been reading the same sentence for about five minutes now, so you supposed it was time you took a break. You sighed, deciding that this current topic would be interesting to ask for information next, so perhaps it would be a good idea to return these books and take a short break before you went in for your evening mass and prayers and then went to dinner.

You were sitting on the bench in the gardens, looking down at the beautiful houses that surrounded you. Your convent was built on elevated ground in a quite well to do area of Lagos, and the reason you loved this particular bench was because the view below of the beautiful houses was generally very serene and very relaxing. It also had a great angle in the afternoon, where you could sit in the sun but the rays weren’t direct.

As you were enjoying the warmth from the sunlight, your mind drifted off to the questions you had been asking yourself instead of focusing on your studies. Why you?

As far as you were concerned, there was nothing particularly compelling about you. You simply a young woman who came from a poor and abusive family and had to run away because your circumstances had gotten substantially worse, and you were looking for a way to try and get some food and shelter for your kid brothers. It just happened that you had to get into a convent for your brothers to get the education and opportunities that was due to them, and then you, you would decide what you were going to do with yourself later. You just wanted your brothers to be fine and comfortable first, then you would figure out how to work out your own life later.

So really, why you?

You weren’t particularly beautiful either. You were slightly chubby, a little short, black dreadlocks and black eyes.  You looked like a very normal young lady in the streets of Lagos, just minding your own business and going about your life, miserable as it was. The only thing you could say was unique other than your life circumstances is your intense desire for knowledge. Considering Gabriel’s speciality was information analytics, and you were constantly in need of information, logically speaking it would make sense that he would gravitate towards you.

You supposed it was something you ought to have asked the next time you met him, you thought as you went back indoors.

…

“Good morning, Sister Esther. I’m sure you have an idea of why I called for you this morning.”

It took all the control you had not to spit in her eyes.

“Good morning, Prioress. I’m afraid I’m not aware and I would humbly request you inform my why you called for me.”

You voice was steady, tone neutral, and you could tell that this fact irritated her more than it should. You couldn’t help but feel a kind of petty satisfaction, because this meant that your suspicions were correct: you hadn’t done anything wrong, this bitch was just looking for something to blame you for, instigate you into it if she had to.

You also realised that her secretary was here, and you immediately realised that she had every intention to try and humiliate you in front of an audience, because she got her personal validation from putting down others.

Not you, however, and not today.

“Quite a number of your fellow sisters have told me of some issues they have with you. For some reason you refuse to socialise and associate with everyone else. All you want to do is go the library and study for some reason. What exactly are you studying for? We don’t examine anyone here, so I really don’t see why you constantly have to be in the library. It would be a good idea if you tried to go out and do something else interactive and engaging instead of always locking yourself indoors all the time.”

For a moment, all you did was just stare at this idiot. All that sounded very fake, but alright, and quite frankly you had half a mind of giving her a piece of your mind because you both knew she was lying. 

You instead decided to go through the tactful route, knowing it would still irritate her, but she would have no choice but to accept it. “I can understand all this is from concern for my wellbeing, but I can assure you that my social skills and my association with my fellow sisters is perfectly fine. They know they can come talk to me whenever they want as long as we are both free and if they have any problem with me they are free to address it with me any time. That is the reason why I never understood why you had called me in your office, because I honestly had no idea what I had done wrong.”

You noticed her narrowing her eyes at you, very imperceptive, but just as quickly, it was gone, her thin lips curved into what was supposed to be a smile but in your opinion looked more like a mild sneer. You had told her, indirectly that you knew she was lying, and she wasn’t amused. It didn’t help that her aforementioned secretary, who you were sure quite couldn’t understand your messages in your words, but you noticed she looked quite appalled at how you had indirectly questioned the prioress.

“I don’t appreciate your tone, Sister Esther. This isn’t the first time your respect to me as your prioress has been brought into question.” Her hands, previously under her chin were gently put down onto her desk. You could literally hear her buzzing with excitement at the prospect of you getting in trouble. “Because this has been going for a substantial amount of time, I believe it is time I sent you to the Abbess. Perhaps she can discipline you and tell you to give me the respect that is due to me.”

It took far more self-control that you would have liked not to roll your eyes, and you knew that if you would have opened your mouth you would have said something catty, so instead you inclined your head slightly in acknowledgement and waited for her to release you. She kept you there for a few  more seconds before she asked you to leave. It was probably God’s grace that made you not bang the door, that and the reminder that you would be giving the prioress more ammunition to use against you.

You really didn’t want that.

…

“My apologies for having to do this, Esther. You know we both consider this a waste of time because that waste of space tends to really overestimate her intelligence, and if I don’t do this she’ll probably snitch on me and with my age I quite frankly don’t have the time.”

Your mouth twitched slightly before you pursed your lips, dropping your gaze and closing your eyes tight, trying your hardest to not just burst out laughing. You were sitting in front of the Abbess, nothing between the two of you, with your legs together and your hands crossed together and on your lap.

It had been such a long time since you had talked to the Abbess you had honestly forgotten how much didn’t bother her. She was quite old, definitely in her late sixties, an African American lady who had dedicated herself to the Church longer than you had been alive. She was quite wise, extremely intelligent and had an excellent judge of character, and you knew that for the most part she lived to observe people, because they amused her so, particularly if those people thought they were extremely smart and they really weren’t.

Like the current Prioress.

“I honestly don’t know why she even sent you here, if I’m honest. I didn’t bother reading her disciplinary request, because I know she’s just pressed about something irrelevant. Now that you’re here, though, might as well catch up. How have you been?”

You were, of course, in agreement, and decided to engage her in conversation. You talked (bitched) about the Prioress, and your quest for information and how so far you seemed to be relatively satisfied with the knowledge you were getting. Of course you never mentioned Gabriel, but that seemed to be a non factor, because she decided to allow you to watch the news today. You wondered why, because you rarely watched news.

It started with usual, politics and other important daily events, but suddenly, the news moved to two young men who had achieved incredible feats despite their backgrounds. One, a genius had completed his masters degree in Actuarial Science at the age of twenty two and was going to Japan to do his doctorate, and the other had landed a full time at the largest telecommunications company because a lot of his marketing ideas had driven the company to very successful profits in all four quarters of the last budgeted year.

It was your brothers, and they had mentioned a shout out to you on national television (maybe even international television, as they were there with the Ambassador of Japan, since it was the Japanese state that was sponsoring his education). They had done so well and you were so proud of them, but you were still shocked, since you weren’t expecting them to be this popular this soon.

You barely registered the Abbess telling you go talk to the prioress about seeing them, as they would be coming to visit you for the first time in years. This was going to be very interesting.


	5. The Probabilities

Interesting was  _ not  _ how things had turned out.

Meeting your brothers had been more of an emotional affair than all three of you had anticipated, particularly on your end. You knew they were handsome boys, but it had been almost a decade and a half since you last saw them, and they had grown up, in all senses of the word.

They were taller than you, and bigger. They were very clean cut and presentable, and it seemed like life was treating them much better than when you were younger. They had achieved their respective growth bursts, and they were looking healthy and happy as opposed to the scrawny and miserable when you last left each other, homeless and terrified.

Nick was the first one to cave, immediately breaking into tears and literally running to you, hugging you with such intensity he lifted you off the ground, sobbing into your shoulder, his own massive shoulders heaving. Michael joined you, and you were soon engulfed in the bear hugs of two massive young men, both taller and stronger than you, and it took some effort to pop your head to breathe, away from the mass of limbs, bodies and armpits. You laughed breathlessly, more in relief than sadness to see these two little boys, that you had literally raised doing so well for themselves. You were damn proud of them, and you make sure they knew it.

You turned around to see the Abbess behind you, her face stoic as usual, but you could see the joy she felt for you in her eyes. She was happy that you had finally reunited with these boys, for she was privy of the panic and terror you went through thinking something horrible would happen to them and you’d never be there to protect them. She comforted you many a night, telling you to trust them, and that they were well aware of the sacrifice that you were making for them, and that they would most definitely succeed and come back for.

Naturally, she wasn’t wrong. Must have been that life wisdom. She was old enough to be your grandmother, arguably.

The Prioress, on the other hand was an entirely different matter altogether.

She tried to hide it behind that fake smile of hers, but you knew better. You’d lived with a cruel, evil person before. She wasn’t an abuser probably, but you could literally smell ill will off people. It was in her body language, in her eyes. They were cold and empty, almost like a black  hole. Her body language was still and unwelcoming, as if she didn’t want to be there (she didn’t) and like she was being forced (she was). You knew you’d be facing her wrath after this, and as much as you didn’t want to think about it, it was inevitable.

Nevertheless, you enjoyed the little time you had with your brothers, talking, cracking jokes and having a good time. They even smuggled you your favourite chocolates, which you his in all the different areas of your habit, especially your hair, confident that your dreadlocks would hold them in place. When your time was up, you told them to go, and that hopefully you’d get to talk to them again soon. You were sad to be leaving each other, but such was life. The Abbess spared you a quick glance of encouragement, before turning around and going back to her office. You were left with the Prioress, and you have never felt the good mood sucked out of a place that fast.

She was quick to begin yelling at you, because there were other sisters there, going on about how you were embarrassing her and undermining her authority. You had honestly stopped listening around the part where she was talking about you not setting a good example for others to follow. You stood there, pretending to be listening, muttering “sorry” every once in a while and nodding, but you were thinking of what you were going to be studying for instead.

Eventually, she released you, and you thought it was all over and you could go back to your mundane life, but alas. The next day it turned out that she hadn’t yelled at you enough, so after early morning mass, she decided to embarrass you some more, even managing to throw in some false accusations. Of course this news got to the Abbess, and when she was called in separately, no doubt to be scolded. You wanted nothing more to be done with this mess, but  _ you  _ were called in as well, and it turned out that this idiot couldn’t even keep her own lies straight, as there was another sister there to verify some of the things she’s said. As much it warmed the petty part of you to see her being put on blast like so, you still felt miserable, and if yesterday was anything to go by, even reading wouldn’t rid you of this bad mood.

...

You had been in a foul mood all of yesterday, and you were still in a foul mood, so you decided to lock yourself in your room all of today, with the massive books you had managed to borrow from the library before all that unnecessary drama. You decided you would only get out for your mandatory prayers and for food, so you thought it would be a good idea if you were fully dressed in your habit until the end of evening mass.

So after evening mass, you quickly rushed to dinner, got your food and settle down in one of the tables in the corner. You hoped more than anything that the Prioress would be feeling particularly smug today, just for the sole reason that she could order her food  to be taken to her room. You didn’t want to interact with her any more after these two days. You nevertheless ate as fast as you could reasonably allow yourself, and before most of the sisters who you associated with at dinner could settle down, you were already done, taking your dishes to the front and leaving as fast as you could without looking too suspicious.

When you got to your room you proceeded to strip, immediately changing into you pyjamas, which simply consisted of a large t shirt and foregoing underwear sitting on your bed with books open around you. You had mellowed a little bit, but there was still a need to rant about the shitty day you’d had, it’s just that there was no one to rant to.

“You seem to be in a particularly bad mood today,  _ gatita.  _ Penny for your thoughts?”

You should have been surprised, but you rage and your distracted thoughts couldn’t allow you to be bothered by his usual sudden appearance. Instead you turned to look a him, your eyes narrowed and our lips turned down into a frown, and your heart skipped a couple of beats because you seem to have forgotten how beautiful he was. His hair was unusually unruly today, all over his shoulders.

You looked back at your books, growling at the words and judging yourself, because truly, you wondered how lust could override anger.

“I hate the prioress,” you mumbled instead, going back to your notes. “I want to get out of here as fast as I possibly can so that I can get far away from her.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed, moving closer to you. “Do you mind if I take a seat next to you?”

Without responding, you closed your books and notes, marking where you had reached and moved them all out of the way, before just removing them from your bed and placing them on your desk. He got the point and came and sat next to you, so close that you could feel his body warmth against you.

“You could always leave and stay with your brother, the one who’s doing really well for the telecommunications company.”

You looked up at him again, throwing your hands in the air. “He can’t afford to take care of me. I know he wouldn’t mind, but I’d be imposing.”

“I can arrange for that.”

For a moment, it was silent. You looked up at him, eyeballing him carefully, as you promptly remembered that he was demon, and there was a possibility that he had other...abilities that you normal mortals didn’t. Telecommunications, objectively speaking, fell in his sphere of information analytics, and you had several questions concerning it all, but you weren’t quite sure how to start asking them.

So you did what you normally did when you were affronted and you put up your wall of cynical sarcasm to hide behind: you stood up in front of him, crossing your arms over your chest and frowned down at him.

“How exactly can you arrange that?” Your tone was sharp, something you were proud of, despite the hot lust swirling at the pit of your stomach. You swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

He looked up at you, trademark smirk on his face. You felt as though you’d fallen into some kind of trap that he’d set, and you didn’t know whether to be even more irritated or terrified of that. You didn’t even know if you had to be indifferent, but that was besides the point right now.

He shrugged, still seated, deceptively relaxed. “As ironic as this sounds, I should ask you to trust me on this. Right now, however, there are other things I have in mind.”

You looked away, back to your notes, trying to get your mind back into a semblance of order. Goddamn him for being so physically attractive. “Also, before I forget, I have to tell you my next topic of interest. I was reading about wealth distribution from heads of state of past empires, and I came across a text that said  _ Mansa _ Musa of the Mali Empire is the wealthiest head of state in mankind’s history in terms of net worth. There’s not much in our library about him, so I’d like to request more information about him, both as an individual and about the Mali Empire as a whole before and after he became  _ Mansa _ .” Your voice was flat, deadpan, and you honestly wondered how he hadn’t realised your indifference disposition today was a front for everything that had been happening. You risked a glance at him from the corner of your eye, and all he did was nod in acknowledgement. Well, that was out of the way.

You crossed your legs, biting your cheek because there was something about his voice dipping an octave when he talked about ‘other things on his mind’. Naturally, he noticed this, and you could literally feel his gaze up and down your body before he looked you in the eye again. Blushing furiously, you broke contact first, your pride taking a massive hit. God you wanted him to touch you. He probably knew it too, piece of shit.

“What exactly did you have in mind that distract you from scheming to get me out of here?” you mumbled, knowing the answer.

He placed his hands on your hips, slightly pushing you backwards so that he can also stand up, but the moment he towered over you, watching you look up at him with what you hoped was defiance on your face, he dropped his hands. You appreciated that he would never touch you without your express permission, but the jolt of lightning that shit through you at that short contact made you want to scream at him to constantly press his body against yours.

You felt his knuckles on your cheek, before he immediately held you chin, keeping your head up, looking at him, running his thumb over your lower lip. “You’re no fun when you’re angry, so I thought that I should, perhaps, cheer you up, of course, if you allow me to.”

Your heart rate had tripled in about two seconds. There was still something you needed to ask, but your couldn’t, your mind blanking with a combination of lust and excitement.

“Does this count as future payments?” You managed, your voice not quite as breathy as you anticipated. You were a little proud.

He leaned down to your height, his smirk having gone from lazy to sharp and predatory. “No,” he murmured, before promptly devouring your mouth. It was instantaneous, your arms immediately  wrapping around his shoulders, pressing yourself against him and kissing him back. He didn’t even have to prompt you to open your mouth, as you did it yourself, this time aggressively pushing your tongue into his. He responded by lifting you up, his large hands under your thighs, wrapping them around his waist as your t shirt rode higher up your thighs from your knees. You gasped, letting go of his mouth when your back hit the wall and he pressed his muscular body into you, trapping you between him and the wall. He ground himself into you, and only the self-control of God himself kept you from releasing some embarrassing sound or other.

One of your hands slid up the back of his neck, into his long, gorgeous hair, soft and thick, and you grabbed it at the crown of his head, pulling it back (perhaps a little rougher than you intended but going by that grunt you doubted he minded very much) and latched your mouth onto his neck, applying some pressure with your teeth and using your tongue and lips to soothe the sting. He moaned, long, low and deep, almost a growl, and for a split second you were terrified someone had heard him. His verbal response had turned you on so much that you smirked against his skin, tightening your grip in his hair, on his waist and grinding yourself against him. His hands immediately moved from your thighs to your bum, squeezing hard and despite your newly grown ego you gasped. Your hand that was previously around his neck moved down over his bare arms, feeling the muscle ripping under his skin, and you lifted his shirt, placing your palm flat against his abs and left it there.

“You’ve got no panties on,” he murmured, his voice steady despite your current situation. “You were just waiting for me to come over and fuck you, weren’t you,  _ puta?  _ What would your Abbess say if she knew you’re such a nasty, little slut for me, hmm?”

His voice was deliciously dark and sinful, and you deflated, an unholy combination of shyness and arousal overwhelming you. You never thought you’d be quite into dirty talk, but here you were. Gabriel, however, took this opportunity to devour your mouth again, and you whimpered, slightly judging yourself for giving in and submitting to him. You seem to have lost all sense of time because it was almost immediately that you felt his tip at your entrance. He tended to have that effect on you. He lifted up your shirt with one hand, the other one under you on your bum, and he slipped into you with one smooth thrust.

Your mind went blank, the only thing you could recognise was his thick cock inside you, fucking you so  _ deep  _ as your walls struggled to stretch and accommodate his girth. You opened your mouth to scream, to gasp, to convey some sort of sound, but nothing happened, the pleasure so incredible you had literally lost control of your vocalisations. You immediately buried your face in his chest, your grip in his hair tightening so much you could feel your nails against your own palm, through his hair, your other hand running your nails over his torso. He held you tighter, between his hard body and the wall before pulling out and thrusting in again. He set a pace, slow, but hard, deep,  _ primal.  _ He wasn’t gentle like the first time, he was, to be blunt,  _ fucking  _ you, and it was with a vengeance. You couldn’t ask for a better gift.

His fingers moved in between your legs, over your clitoris and he applied pressure with his thumb, in rhythm with his thrusts. You felt your entire body tremble against him, and you knew it was almost time.

“That’s it,  _ cariño,  _ lose yourself around me and cum for me,” he whispered in your ear and that was all it took. With a wail of his name into his chest you came, clamping down onto him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and trembling, gasping as you went through your pleasure. This was the longest orgasm you had had yet, and the most intense, as he never stopped, thrusting into you, intent on getting his own release. He gasped, then snarled, before h e followed you over the edge, spilling himself deep inside you, his hips twitching over yours.

You were reduced to an exhausted, but stated, boneless heap on him, not caring what happened next, as you closed your eyes, and your world slowly drifted off.


	6. The Final Confirmation

Your bed was so  _ warm. _

You breathed out through your nose, shifting and snuggling closer to the warm, hard body next to you. You felt a strong arm tighten around your waist, powerful legs tangled with your own, and your eyes popped open. What?! Was there someone in your bed?! Were you  _ naked?! _

You were bombarded by smooth black skin, your hand on a muscular pectoral, some strands of long, black curly hair at the edges of your vision. You looked up, to a big chest and broad shoulders, steadily rising up and down as your bed mate breathed, and just as you were about to open your mouth and say something, you were awed at the beautiful sight in front of you.

Gabriel was asleep, and his face looked so serene, so calm. No mischievous smirks or scheming looks. You always knew he was an extremely handsome man but you had never quite seen him like this, with the scars on his right cheekbone and the smaller one on the bridge of his nose, the meticulously trimmed beard and the defined jawline. Your eyes followed your teeth marks on his neck and his shoulders, the slight bruises you left there after last night. This man was an absolute masterpiece. It was a pity that he wasn’t exactly human.

You were curious as to what time it was, and you tried to turn around to reach for your phone, but gabriel breathed out, tightening his grip around you and pulling you closer to him, and you shifted slightly when you felt his abs against you, and you resigned yourself to your fate that you weren’t really gonna be going anywhere for a while. You smiled softly, deciding that you might as well go back to sleep. If you ended up being late for morning mass you could probably bullshit something.

…

“ _ Chava,  _ it’s time to wake up. You’ll be late for mass.”

You tightened your eyes, feeling your brow scrunch up. What was this voice? Who was talking to you? Were you dreaming? You felt as though you were being lightly shook, which never seemed to be stopping. You groaned, opening your eyes, watching Gabriel’s face come into focus.

You saw the edge of his full lips twitch slightly as you blinked your eyes awake. What time was it? You reached for your watch: six. In the goddamn morning. Mass was at eight today, so really why was he waking you up at this ungodly hour? You looked at him, still tired and maybe just a little miffed, wanting to ask him why he was waking you up so early, but for some reason your brain was finding it very difficult to form thoughts into words.

“Why?” you managed, your voice scratchy. You needed water.

“There are some things I need to tell you before you begin your day,” he said, helping you up. His voice was so soothing, and it really did help in a smoother transition of you waking up. He helped you sit up on the bed, next to him. You winced a little bit at the soreness between your legs, still feeling the combination between his cum and your fluids, and promptly blushing as a result. You were still really sleepy, and you leaned into him, further so when you felt his arm around your waist.

You were thinking about how you had to get out of bed and go shower, and you groaned internally because you really didn’t want to put in that effort. You cheered up slightly at the prospect of breakfast though, that, and the book(s) that Gabriel was materialising in front of you.

“I’ve got two texts for you on  _ Mansa  _ Musa. He was a very interesting King, and I’m of the opinion that if more heads of state were like him your race would have developed far better than you are right now. I’ll give you a week to get through this, because it’s honestly a lot of material.”

That seemed to wake you up, and true to his word, other than the book that was still materialising in his hand, you saw the one that was on his lap, and you looked up at him, smiling brightly because this was what was going to keep you busy for the next couple of days. You could finally thoroughly read about this great man, known to be the richest head of state in mankind’s history.

“As much as I’m a mess and I’d love it if you’d help me clean up, you do have...obligations to fulfill, so I will take my leave. I’ll see you soon. Take care of yourself,  _ hermosa. _ ”

Leaving you blushing, he left, disappearing in his trademark, quiet pouf. You looked at your watch, seeing that you had been chilling with him on the bed for the past half hour. You dragged yourself to the edge of the bed, your knees nearly giving out when you tried to stand, a sharp but not unpleasant pain shooting up your spine (very familiar, you had noted) and hobbled your way into the shower.

Perhaps it was going to end up being a better week.

…

You had been doing a lot of contemplating the past couple of days.

You knew your life was going to change the moment you agreed to come into the convent, and put your faith in the current Abbess - the then Prioress - to ensure that your brothers ended up in safe hands, hands that would help them heal from the abuse that they had gone through under your step father and ensure that they would grow and develop into the successful young men they were destined to be.

Then there was you. For the longest time you never knew where your talents lay, because throughout your formative years all you did was take care of your brothers and yourself, and sometimes, your mum. Most of your self-discovery was done in the convent, and even then you never thought it was enough. You had very little access to the outside world, or to even engage in recreational activities. You knew you loved reading and knowledge, but in the workforce out there, how would these particular skills ever help you?

The convent had been kind enough to take you through primary and secondary education, and you had chosen to defer on tertiary education, deciding on doing it later when you were out of here. You honestly didn’t trust in the least what this convent would make you use your skills for, or even if they would dictate exactly what course to enrol in.

It was one of those afternoons when you were in the library, when you were reading about the benefits of  _ Mansa  _ Musa pilgrimage, when you were called into the Prioress’s office. Apparently you had a phone call.

Immediately you were suspicious. A phone call straight to the prioress and she called you without any problem?! Your first thought was that this was going to be a disaster, and your mind was already going at one thousand minds per second thinking of all the potential issues that would come up, based on recent events and all potential ways to try and solve them. You could barely hear anything, other than the sound of your heart beating and your blood roaring in your ears as you walked into the office.

In your nerves, you kept an eye out on the normal things that would indicate one of you was in trouble: the front of the Prioress’ office office having an overall stiff atmosphere, and there being about seven people in the lobby. Today, however, other than the sister behind the reception desk, there were only two others there, and the atmosphere was otherwise relaxed. That alone calmed you down, and maybe, you thought to yourself, there was nothing to fear this one time.

You got into the office, to be greeted by the fake smile of the witch. Honestly you were sure that smile would give you nightmares until your dying day. She gestured towards the phone, and you gave her your thanks, taking the phone and putting it to your ear.

“Hello?” You made sure your voice was neutral, if a little tentative.

“Yo, big sis, pack up your stuff and prepare yourself. I’m coming to pick you puck later this week. I spoke with the Abess and she said it’s fine for me to come and get you. You can stay with me now as Nick goes to Japan to study.”

For a moment you were stunned, not believing your ears. You weren’t even shocked about the content of the message, as you knew that eventually you would have to leave this place, but you were bewildered at the voice, the person who was telling you this message.

“Michael?” At this point, that’s all your brain could come up with. “Are you sure?” you asked.

“Yeah. Of course I’m sure. I just got a promotion at work, and I was telling my boss that I had to pay for your university because you’re the reason I’m even here in the first place, and he said he remembered the Abbess talking about you. He really liked your grades and he said he could organise a scholarship for you.”

You could literally hear your brain break. There was so much to process, but as the seconds ticked by, you knew  _ exactly  _ what was happening. You knew that this series of events wasn’t ever a coincidence. Oh boy.

“Okay. Sure thing. Thank you so much.”

It was time to go talk to the Abbess.

…

This old lady was giving you The Look, that one look that black women gave their children when they thought they were telling them sheer stupidity. “Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re in my office, telling me things I was already well aware of before your brother. You could have just said thanks and left. Now here you are, a mess of snot and tears - don’t you  _ dare  _ wipe that nonsense on your sleeve young woman - babbling away about appreciation and opportunities as if I have the time to listen to all your wishy washy emotions,” she mumbled, passing you another box of tissues, which made you hiccup your thanks and blow your nose noisily. She grimaced.

“Anyway, are you done? Your brother can’t arrive to still find you bawling your eyes out,” she said, much more softly this time. You nodded, snorting loudly, causing her to shake her head slightly at your dramatics. You walked over to her side of the table and hugged her, and she returned your embrace. You would never forget her, for she had done more for you than most people you knew.

You broke off, looking at her one more time before leaving her office, heading for the lobby.  You saw your luggage there, all your belongings, everything you ever owned in your life. You had agreed to go home with your habit, to remind you of where exactly you had started in your journey to rebuild your life. You had said goodbye to all the relevant people in your life here so far, - including the Prioress because you were petty - and now it was time. Your brother arrived soon after, and after a warm embrace, he helped you take your luggage into the car, into your new life ahead of you.

…

It had been two days since you moved in with Michael. You had spent your free time unpacking and looking for courses in the university, now that you knew finances wasn’t going to be an issue. All you had to do was work hard and get good grades (an average of 65% minimum, Michaels’ boss told you, which was reasonable enough). It was late morning, about eleven thirsty when you were lunging around in a large shit and some basketball shorts, sipping a mango smoothie when he appeared.

You literally fell off your chair when you saw him, luckily you just managed to put your smoothie on the table, so it wasn’t wasted. You sighed, still on the floor, one of your legs hanging on your chair, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“What. The  _ FUCK,”  _ you screeched, and his response, as usual was that chuckle of him that made you feel things. God you hated him so much.

“Quiet,  _ cariño,  _ unlike your serene nunnery, people are most likely to hear you from here. And I thought you’d left that filthy mouth of yours at aforementioned nunnery. What would you brother think if he heard you swearing like a sailor?” Was it just you or was his voice somehow smoother? There was an undertone of something carnal in that statement, and you knew he hadn’t come here to have a philosophical discussion on the influence of the University of Sankore to the Malian Kingdom.

So you collected your thoughts, stood up and went back to sit. You took a sip of your smoothie, offering him the rest of it, which he accepted.

“Thank you,  _ gatita.”  _ Was it just you or did his voice dip an octave?

“What can I do for you?” you opted to ask. He nodded to your notes and books on your desk. Oh. You swallowed thickly.

”You owe me a pleasurable afternoon.”

You blinked. “A-Afternoon?” Why were you stuttering?

“Your brother finishes work at four. If you account traffick time he will be here at about five thirty, one and a half hours later. It’s almost noon. I believe that’s ample time to let me indulge myself in you, hmm? After all, I must admit I have missed your delectable form.”

God you could feel the heat radiating off your whole body. You had also missed his hard form, and as much you wanted to let him know this in that same lecherous manner, you didn’t quite have the courage to respond in kind. Looking back to your notes, you flipped your book to your questions. “Can we answer my questions first please?” 

Just as before, you spent the next hour or so discussing your questions. You even wrote notes, because this was one of the most interesting personalities in history in your opinion, and you wanted to know as much as possible about hm. When you were done, however, he led you to the sitting room, sitting down on the three seater and pulling you onto his lap. Arranging you in a way that had you straddling him.

“What have you decided to do in university?” he asked, hands on your hips. The question took you so aback you just stared at him and blinked for a few seconds.

“I...uh, am not sure. Engineering or something to do with analytics,” you responded, when your mouth decided to start working again. You felt him run the back of his knuckles against your chick, until he held your chin, running his thumb over your bottom lip.

“I’m sure you’ll succeed in whatever you choose to pursue.”

“Thank you”.

The next few seconds were almost a blur, as he pulled you down to him into an intense kiss, tilting his head to deepen it, his hands exploring your body like a mpa. You moaned into his mouth when he slightly bit your lower lip, running his tongue over it before dipping it into your mouth. Your hands gripped his shirt, before they slid down his body, pulling it up, desperate to get it off. He smirked in the kiss, breaking it off for you to pull his shirt over his head and touch him, running your hands over the hard muscle that was his abdomen. You had the river Nile in between your legs.

You never gave him a chance, immediately descending on his neck, grabbing that long, thick hair of his, some of it tickling your nose. You ground into him, feeling his hands tighten to almost grip like on your hips and his low grunts of pleasure as you kissed and bit your way down his neck, onto his shoulder, down to his pectoral and taking his nipple in your mouth. He swore loudly, bucking his hips up into you and you  _ felt  _ him, hot, hard and thick in his pants, and you couldn’t help the feel of accomplishment of arousing him so.

“Strip,” he growled, pulling you off him. You obliged, standing up and shedding your t shirt and your shorts, pulling them down with your panties. You were fiddling with your bra, before he told you stop, grabbing your hips and pulling you on his lap again, making you brace yourself on his chest. You didn’t even see his hands move, but he had already unclasped it at your back, as you felt your straps fall off your shoulders, and he took them off, throwing them on the floor next to your pile of clothes. He slowly spread his legs, and your thirsty ass brain misled you to looking down, and you watched his erection, hard and leaking, definitely ready for you. You quickly glanced up, and squeaked in embarrassment, looking back at his cock when he smirked at you. It was all so obscene and arousing simultaneously.

“Ride me,” he commanded quietly, and you felt a roaring fire at the pit of your stomach. Who were to refuse him? Bracing yourself on his shoulders, you lifted yourself up, his hands on your hips, and sank down on him, your voices clashing as you both moaned at the sensation. You could never get over just how absolutely massive he was, his dick absolutely filling you, your walls stretching against him to try and accommodate him. You rose up slowly, your pussy clamping down to try and retain him, before you sank down on him again.

He swore again, in Spanish this time when you repeated the motion,  creating a rhythm, literally bouncing up and down his dick like a pogo stick. He later decided to take control, holding you down against him and leveraging you at an angle.

“What...please, Gabriel, I’m so close, let -”

He cut you off when he thrust up once, hitting a spot you’d never have dreamed of reaching. You threw your head back, barely managing a gasp, the pleasure so intense you could barely control your vocalisations. He did it again, and at this point you weren’t even sure if you were in this realm anymore. He took full control, literally bouncing you on his dick, and you felt your vision get blinded by white light, and your orgasm suddenly engulfed you came with a loud wail of his name, trembling on top of him, holding him for dear life. He thrust into you another two times before he snarled and came himself, spilling himself inside you and following you over the edge.

You both calmed down, regulating your breathing and getting back to earth, before he effortlessly pulled you off him, his seed flowing out of you and down his cock onto him.

“I...we need to go clean up,” you muttered, stumbling when you attempted to stand and causing him to chuckle before he stood up to support you.

“Indeed we do. I have a feeling I’m really going to enjoy my time with you as you go through school.”

You paused.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, here we are.
> 
> I'd just like to thank [Reapers-Carino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino) for giving me the chance to indulge both of us in this. She's a phenomenal writer and I strongly suggest you check out her stuff both here and on [tumblr](https://reapers-carino.tumblr.com/) because she's a /PHENOMENAL/ writer.
> 
> See y'all later.


End file.
